


Roll in the Hay

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Secret Relationship, hay ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy October Prompt: 'Hayride'.  Lucy and Flynn go for a 'Hayride' and get hay and straw everywhere.





	Roll in the Hay

“Hold up.” Flynn said with a laugh, he gently pulled Lucy into his arms. She loved this man. They shared one last passionate kiss, Lucy melted into him. Soaking it up as they would have to endure dinner and lengthy evening with the others before being together again.

When Flynn pulled back from the kiss, he held up more straw that he had plucked from her hair. They were covered in it, as they had just finished an exciting afternoon delight in the barn about a kilometre away from their location. 

“This stuff gets everywhere.” Lucy said in annoyance as she brushed her velvet dress down. It was a terrible fabric choice for rolling around in the hay. Flynn’s clothing wasn’t much better as he too had straw hanging off him that they missed from the first brush off, after they pulled their clothing back on.

“Not like the romance novels.” Flynn said, Lucy snorted a laugh as he wasn’t wrong about that. But it had been worth it as they both thoroughly enjoyed themselves. He helped brush more straw off the fabric of her dress.

The mission had been complete over an hour ago, wanting to have some privacy from the others. Lucy and Flynn decided to enjoy a little time together. Sure, it was probably bad form, but history was saved. They decided to celebrate a little given the rule of thumb was. If they were separated, they should meet at the lifeboat.

They heard the sound of heavy footfalls and Rufus talking. They casually stepped away from one another. Lucy couldn’t help but throw Flynn one last salacious look before the men spotted them.

“Hey, did you find the Rittenhouse Agent?” Wyatt asked, he spotted them. He and Rufus met up with them.

“Yep, I took care of him and the remains. Their target is safely tucked away in the castle. Mission complete.” Flynn informed him, in his usual business-like manner as it was the only way he and Wyatt operated. The team preferred to play to their strengths, Lucy and Flynn made a stronger team together than apart. Wyatt and Flynn only paired up in a gunfight otherwise they never paired up unless it was last option.

“Why are you two covered in hay?” Rufus asked Lucy and Flynn.

“We got a ride to the farm nearby, the cart was filled with hay and straw.” Lucy offered as explanation. She wasn't about to tell them the truth. Though, she still couldn’t believe the amount of hay stuck to her and Flynn. It wasn’t like they hadn’t brushed off a decent amount before coming out of the barn and on the walk to lifeboat.

“Huh, so it was the original hayride.” Wyatt surmised with a smile, taking Lucy's word as truth. Lucy felt the blush grace her cheeks as she had definitely ridden Flynn in the hay and enjoyed it thoroughly. But Wyatt nor Rufus needed to know that. She looked to Flynn who pursed his lips and Lucy could see Flynn was dying to make a comment. She applauded him for remaining silent.

“Sure, can we go home now? I’m starving.” Lucy said.

“Me too. Let’s go home.” Rufus said in agreement.

The two men walked ahead, Lucy turned to Flynn, he smothered a smile as plucked another strand of straw from her dress. Lucy shook her head at him, she took the straw and threw it over her shoulder. The couple followed the men at a leisurely pace. Lucy bumped her shoulder into his arm and their fingers grazed and touched. Flynn smiled and they both looked to the men ahead of them. They seemed oblivious that Lucy felt safe enough to enjoy some light PDA. She interlaced her fingers with Flynn’s. She couldn't wait to get home for the late hours of the night to come.


End file.
